Demonio, Dragón y Mago
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: "Vive la vida que quieras recordar entre risas cuando seas viejo" Esas fueron las palabras que su abuelo le decía de pequeño y que marco su forma de ser y actuar. Issei siempre admiró mucho a su abuelo, pero este guardaba secretos de los que el joven Hyoudou no sabía nada hasta que un día encontró un viejo libro entre las cosas de su abuelo revelándole la verdad sobre su familia
1. Prologo

**-Buenos días gente, pues aquí estamos con otro de los 3 nuevos fics, y no os preocupéis que después de este lo siguiente que veréis aparecer será el nuevo cap de Naruto D Uzumaki. Deciros que hoy seguramente elimine las notas que puse en los fics explicándoos el porque de mi inactividad. Hecha la presentación os dejo con el fic el cual es mi primer fic solo de High School DxD con Issei como prota, como siempre espero que os guste, nos vemos al final.-**

Demonio hablando- **demonio**

Demonio pensando-( **demonio** )

Ser mágico hablando- _Baka_

Ser mágico pensando-( _Baka_ )

 _Los personajes de High School DxD así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Prologo.

Fin de semana, esas maravillosas palabras que todo estudiante adora y ama, esos dos días de descanso tras 5 días teniendo que madrugar para ir a la escuela, dos días que todo estudiante usa para descansar y reponer fuerzas, o eso es normalmente así ya que a cierto muchacho de castaños cabellos sus padres lo habían castigado a ordenar el desván por suspender su último examen de matemáticas.

Issei Hyoudou, un muchacho de 16 años en su segundo año de secundaria el cual cursaba en la academia Kuoh. Era de altura media, constitución delgada, cabello corto de color castaño al igual que sus ojos, en resumen, un chico normal y corriente, o al menos lo era hasta hace unas semanas cuando fue asesinado por un ángel caído y resucitado como un demonio del clan Gremory. Su vida sin duda había cambiado muchísimo en estas ultimas semanas trabajando como un peón de Rias Gremory , nunca en toda su vida se hubiera imaginado que los demonios, los ángeles y los ángeles caídos existían, y lo mismo con los dragones de los cuales uno de ellos se encontraba sellado en su brazo izquierdo.

Como había dicho antes, su vida había cambiado mucho, aunque en otros aspectos, y para su desgracia, seguían exactamente igual, las chicas seguían evitandolo por ser un pervertido pero, ¿que había de malo en que le gustasen los pechos? Su abuelo siempre se lo dijo desde pequeño, en los pechos de las mujeres se encuentran los sueños e ilusiones de los hombres.

-Maldita sea, ¿porque tengo que gastar mi fin de semana ordenando las cosas de Ojisan?-Se quejó el chico mientras delante de él, montañas y montañas de cajas y trastos se elevaban hasta el techo.

- _Es lo que ocurre cuando prefieres ponerte a ver revistas guarras en vez de estudiar_.-Le respondió Ddraig, el dragón sellado en su brazo derecho con un suspiro.- _Pero aun así, tu abuelo si que guardaba cosas, ¿no tendría el síndrome de D_ _iógenes o algo por el estilo?-_

-No es nada de eso, todas estas cosas son recuerdos que el abuelo guardaba de sus viajes.-Le respondió Issei mientras tomaba una de tantas cajas.

- _Oh, ¿tu abuelo viajaba mucho?_ -Preguntó con algo de curiosidad el dragón rojo.

-Si, de hecho una vez Otou_san me dijo que seguramente Ojisan había dado la vuelta al mundo unas cuantas veces, recuerdo que de pequeño me contaba historias sobre sus viajes _._ -Le contestó con una sonrisa el muchacho.

- _Hablas con bastante cariño de él_.-Comentó Ddraig algo sorprendido ya que no solía ver esa clase de sinceras sonrisas en su portador, normalmente eran sonrisas lascivas o pervertidas.

-Cuando era pequeño Okasan aún trabajaba por lo que era Ojisan quien cuidaba de mí, me contaba sobre sus viajes de cuando era joven e historias fantasiosas de magos y brujos.-Le contó el chico hablando con bastante cariño sobre su abuelo aunque Draig se dio cuenta de la triste sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.-Hace tres años falleció mientras dormía, no pude siquiera despedirme de él.-

- _Isei...lo siento_.-Se disculpó el dragón sin saber realmente porque, era lo típico que se suele decir cuando uno se entera de algo como esto.

-¿Porque lo sientes compañero? Tu no tuviste nada que ver, además, Ojisan siempre decía que había tenido la vía que él quería recordar de viejo y que había muy pocas cosas de las que se arrepintiera. Yo...quiero vivir una vida como la suya, quiero vivir siendo fiel a mi mismo y a lo que creo y cuando sea viejo recordarlo todo con una sonrisa como él hacía.-Explicó con una sonrisa ya más alegre el muchacho haciendo sonreír a Ddraig.-Aunque bueno, ahora como soy un demonio y mi esperanza de vida es tan grande creo que tardaré bastante en llegar a ese momento jaja.-

Tras esa pequeña charla Issei siguió a lo suyo mientras Draig se iba a echar una siesta, el muchacho a pesar de que ya lo sabía sin duda estaba sorprendido con todas las cosas que había ido guardando su abuelo a lo largo de su vida. Cuando trataba de bajar una de las cajas de la parte de arriba se tropezó y cayó al suelo de culo dejando que todo lo que había en la caja se desperdigarse por el suelo.

-Itetetete.-Murmuró el chico mientras se levantaba con el trasero dolorido por el impacto.

Miró todo lo que ahora había desperdigado por el suelo y suspiró, empezó a recoger las cosas, la mayoría libros y uno de ellos llamó su atención, en la portada se veía una isla con un árbol enorme además del rostro de una hermosa muchacha de largos cabellos rubios. No entendía porqué pero de pronto su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y como si estuviese en alguna especie de trance abrió el libro.

-...¿¡Eh?!-De pronto salió de ese trance y se vio en un lugar en el que estaba seguro que nunca había estado antes.

El lugar estaba cubierto de una fauna exuberante y colorido, tenía grandes y frondosos árboles sobre los cuales coloridas aves de todo tipo las cuales Issei estaba seguro de no haber visto en su vida volaban con tranquilidad. Issei estaba completamente confuso, no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando, hasta hace unos instantes estaba en el desván de su casa y ahora estaba en una especie de lugar paradisíaco, el sonido de unos arbustos le hizo darse la vuelta con rapidez solo para que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

Se trataba de una muchacha joven, probablemente un par de años menor que él, tenía el cabello rubio, largo y ondulado, ojos de color verde oscuro y una figura similar a la de Koneko. Vestía un vestido rosa con volantes en capas de color blanco con los bordes de color rojo y figuras de color azul, también lleva un lazo de color rojo en el cuello del vestido y una especie de adorno con forma de alas rosas alrededor de sus orejas. Issei estaba seguro de que la había visto antes y se dio cuenta rápidamente, era la muchacha que aparecía en la portada el libro.

-O-ojou_san, si no le molesta que le pregunte, ¿quien es usted y dónde estamos?-Preguntó el pelicastaño quien probablemente gracias a la situación en la que se encontraba no había hecho ningún comentario sobre la encantadora belleza que se encontraba ante él.

-Jijiji.-La chica de rubios cabellos se rió de una forma encantadora antes de empezar a caminar adentrándose en el bosque

-¿¡Eh?! ¡O-oye, espera, no me dejes aquí!-Gritó el Hyoudou antes de empezar a correr detrás de la muchacha.

El joven demonio siguió a la muchacha como pudo a través de la espesura del bosque, no entendía como esa chica iba tan rápido, y entonces fue que lo vio, la joven estaba flotando a un par de centímetros del suelo. Tras varios minutos corriendo detrás de la rubia la acabó perdiendo de vista pero llegó a un claro inundado de flores de todos los colores del arcoiris, dio un par de pasos confundido hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un pequeño monumento, cuando lo vio más de cerca pudo darse cuenta por el nombre grabado en el que no era un monumento, sino una tumba.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que es este lugar?-Se preguntó el chico sin saber qué hacer o a donde ir ahora.

-Jijiji, pones la misma cara que él cuando estás confundido.-A su espalda apareció aquella muchacha de rubios cabellos con una linda sonrisa.

-Tu, ¿vas a contestar ya a mis preguntas?-Dijo Issei ya algo ansioso haciendo que la muchacha volviera a reír.

-Hay alguien más adecuado que yo para resolver tus dudas, si tocas aquella tumba podrás hablar con él.-Dijo la rubia señalando la tumba que había en mitad del claro.

Si a Issei le hubiese ocurrido esto hace unas semanas, antes de convertirse en un demonio, ahora mismo estaría tan confundido que no sabría ni lo que hacer, pero en la actualidad, sabiendo de la existencia de demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, esto tampoco parecía para tanto. El muchacho de cabellos castaños, aun con algo de duda, acercó lentamente su mano al pequeño monumento que era aquella tumba, una vez su mano se puso encima de este sintió con una especie de pulso se expandía. Miró hacía todos lados, las aves que volaban por el cielo e incluso la muchacha se habían quedado congelados en el lugar.

-¿Pero qué demonios?-Se dijo así mismo el muchacho antes de volver a darse la vuelta solo para toparse con otra persona que no había visto en su vida.

Se trataba de un joven, de probablemente su misma edad, altura parecida y físico desarrollado, tenia el cabello negro como la noche al igual que los ojos, su rostro era acompañado de una serena sonrisa. Iba vestido con una botas oscuras, pantalones negros, una tuna negra con una toga cruzando su torso de forma diagonal. Issei se quedó mirando al joven delante de él, por alguna razón que no comprendía sentía algo familiar en el pelinegro que le miraba con esos tranquilos ojos antes de hablar.

-Me alegra poder conocerte al fin, Hyoudou Issei_kun.-Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa desconcertando por completo al ojicastaño.

-¿Como carajos sabes mi nombre?-Preguntó el chico haciendo reir.

-¿Cómo no iba a saber el nombre de mi descendiente?-Respondió de buen humor el ojinegro solo aumentando más el desconcierto del pelicastaño.

-¿Descendiente? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Quien se supone que eres y qué es este lugar?-Preguntó ya algo irritado del pelicastaño pues no comprendía nada, el pelinegro lo miró algo confundido por sus palabras.

-¿No sabes quien soy? Que raro, se suponía que Jiraya debía de informarte sobre ello.-Se dijo así mismo el pelinegro haciendo que los ojos de Issei se abrieran como platos.

-Tu, ¿de que conoces a mi abuelo? -Las preguntas solo se acumulaban en la mente del joven Sekreryutei.

-El al igual que tu descendéis de mi, esto es extraño, se supone que Jiraya debía de contarte sobre todo esto cuando cumplieses tus 15 años, y al menos en mi opinión es obvio que ya los has cumplido.-Contestó el ojinegro con una mano en la barbilla.

-Ojisan murió cuando yo tenía 13 años.-Dijo Issei dejando sin palabras al pelinegro.

-Yo...lo siento, no tenía ni idea, apenas puedo creermelo, la última vez que no vimos estaba rebosante de salud.-El pelinegro se veía abatido a plena visto, al parecer no se esperaba algo como eso.-Supongo que tendré que ser yo quien te ponga al tanto de todo, pero antes será mejor que vuelva a dejar correr el tiempo o sino ella se va a enfadar conmigo.-

El pelinegro dio una palmada y el tiempo pareció volver a fluir, la chica de cabellos rubios volvió a moverse, su mirada primero se posó en Issei y después en el pelinegro que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Zeref_kun!-Exclamó la muchacha antes de lanzarse a los brazos del pelinegro.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Mavis.-Dijo el ahora conocido como Zeref devolviendo el abrazo a la muchacha.

-Entonces, ¿ya os habéis puesto al día?-Preguntó la rubia de nombre Mavis haciendo que el rostro del pelinegro se tornara triste, cuando le explico que el abuelo de Issei había muerto la chica no podía creérselo.

-¿Podéis explicarme ya de una vez que es lo que está pasando y que tenemos que ver mi abuelo y yo en todo esto?-Pidió ya algo cansado de la situación Issei.

-Por supuesto...ah, ¿por donde debería de comenzar? Tal vez lo mejor sea empezar con lo básico para que se te haga lo menos lioso posible.-Dijo Zeref mientras se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, acción que imitaron los otros dos.-Para empezar, Issei debes saber que por tus venas corre la sangre de uno de los linajes de magos más antiguos del mundo, la historia de nuestra familia se remonta incluso a antes de que el primer Lucifer fuera desterrado del cielo y se convirtiera en un demonio. Oh, por cierto, verás en este mundo existen los demonio, los ángeles y los…-

-Todo eso ya lo se, de echo, yo soy un demonio reencarnado.-Dijo el pelicastaño dejando con la boca abierta a la rubia y el pelinegro que vieron como a la espalda del chico se desplegaban un par de grandes alas negras.

Issei les explicó lo que había sucedido para que se convirtiera en un demonio reencarnado, cabe decir que Mavis quería tener 5 minutos a solas con aquella ángel caída que le había hecho eso al chico. Tras esa breve explicación de parte del pelicastaño, Zeref continuó hablando, le explicó que en aquellos tiempos los magos no eran tan inusuales como hoy en día y que él mismo llegó a ser conocido como el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. El pelinegro le contó sobre su vida, sobre cómo su empeño para descubrir una magia que devolviese a los muertos a la vida le hizo volverse un ser casi eterno que vagó por la tierra durante miles de años. Le contó sobre cómo pudo encontrar una magia capaz de hacer lo que siempre ansió, usando el ethernano, el poder puro que usaban los magos para sus hechizo, logró crear cuerpos artificiales llamados etherias en los cuales depositar las almas de aquellos que habían muerto para otorgarles una segunda vida. Lo malo de estos cuerpos es que no podían permanecer por siempre en el plano físico debido al simple hecho de estar ahí les hacía gastar su eternano por lo que Zeref creó unos libros en los cuales podían descansar y recuperar el eternano perdido de forma más eficaz.

-Entonces, ese libro que encontré en el desván…-Dijo el pelicastaño haciendo asentir a Zeref.

-Es uno de aquellos libros.-Afirmó el pelinegro.

-Ahora mismo estás dentro de mi libro, por cierto, aun no me he presentado, soy Mavis Vermillon, encantada de conocerte, Issei_kun.-Se presentó de forma alegra la rubia dándole un abrazo al chico.

-(¡Oh oh! N-no tiene mucho pecho pero su piel es muy suave y es muy hermosa).-Pensó el pelicastaño mientras era abrazado por Mavis.

-Ah, sin duda eres nieto de tu abuelo.-Dijo con un suspiro Zeref dejando algo descolocado Issei, ¿acaso había leído sus pensamientos?-

-E-entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver mi abuelo en todo en todo esto?-Preguntó el chico mientras Mavis se sentaba a su lado.

-Veras Issei_kun, como te dije antes, tu, tu madre y tu abuelo descendéis de mi, tu abuelo aprendió las artes mágicas cuando era muy joven y se convirtió en un mago, pero decidió no contarle nada de esto a tu padre cuando descubrió que este tenía poca afinidad con la magia. El estaba casi seguro que nuestro linaje de magos se perdería con él, incluso vino a pedirme perdón, pero entonces naciste tu.-Dijo Zeref con una sonrisa dejando de nuevo desconcertado al pelicastaño.-Issei_kun, puedes levantar tu mano derecha por favor.-

Issei hizo caso y levantó su mano derecha, el pelinegro hizo lo mismo colocando su mano a unos 10 centímetros encima de la del pelicastaño y entonces algo increíble sucedió, las manos de ambos fueron rodeadas de una especie de aura blanca, el viento alrededor de ellos empezó a girar haciendo que los largos cabellos de Mavis se agitan como locos.

-Tu afinidad para la magia es cientos de veces mayor que la de tu abuelo, es más, si entrenas duramente, creo que un día podrías llegar incluso a superarme.-Fueron las palabras Zeref que dejaron completamente mudo a Issei.

-L-lo, ¿lo dices en serio?-Preguntó el chico casi en un murmullo haciendo asentir al pelinegro.

-Lo digo en serio, pero para eso necesitaras el resto de mis libros, en ellos como ya te he dicho antes están mis amigos y familia, ellos podrán enseñarte a usar magia.-Informó el pelinegro antes de darse cuenta de una cosa, su mano derecha estaba empezando a volverse translúcida.

-Zeref_kun.-Dijo Maivis al ver el aquellos.

-Parece que mi tiempo se está acabando.-Dijo de forma serena el ojinegro.

-¿Q-que es lo que pasa?-Preguntó el muchacho.

-Veras Isse_kun, mi forma actual es solo una proyección creada a partir de un residuo de mi magia en este libro, y ese residuo ya se está agotando, cuando encuentres los demás libros podremos seguir hablando.-Respondió Zeref mientras todo su cuerpo se iba volviendo translucido.-

-¡Un momento! ¡Aun tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte!-Exclamó Issei que aún tenía muchas, muchas preguntas.

-Y yo aun tengo muchas cosas que contarte pero no puedo hacer nada, te prometo que cuando encuentres los demás libros resolveré tus dudas, hasta entonces, Mavis lo dejo a tu cargo.-Dijo el pelinegro haciendo asentir a la chica.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo.-Respondió la rubia dándose un golpecito en el pecho.

-Espero que podamos volver a vernos pronto Issei_kun.-Dijo Zeref con una serena sonrisa antes de desaparecer por completo en un bruma oscura.

-Bien, ¿te parece que continuemos con lo que estábamos hablando?-Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa haciendo asentir al pelicastaño.-Pues como Zeref_kun te estaba diciendo, necesitar encontrar los libros donde los demás etherias están sellados, una vez que los encuentres quienes se encuentren en ese libro te enseñaran su magia.-

-E-entiendo, entonces gran parte del trabajo está hecho, ¿no? Después de todo mi abuelo encontró una buena parte de ellos, seguro que si busco bien en el desván puedo encontrar unos cuantos.-Dijo bastante animado el pelicastaño solo para recibir una negativa por parte de Mavis.

-Lo siento pero no será tan fácil, es cierto que tu abuelo encontró muchos de esos libros pero una vez los tuvo en su poder se encargó de esconderlos en lugares seguros donde personas malvados no los pueden encontrar. Pero estoy segura que de alguna forma u otra podrás podras encontrarlos.-Dijo Mavis con una sonrisa.

-Je, eso espero, entonces, ¿que debería de hacer ahora?-Pregunto Issei que ahora mismo tenía la cabeza en blanco, ¿que debía hacer? ¿Salia a la calle a ponerse a buscar los libros? Seguro que no va a ser tan fácil como ir a una librería y preguntar "disculpa, tienes un libro de magia de hace ni se sabe años", si, como si fuese a ser tan sencillo.-Comentó el muchacho mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca.

-Bueno, ya que Jiraya no te enseñó nada de magia, ¿que te parece si empiezo a enseñarte los conceptos básicos?-Propuso la chica con una sonrisa que se extendió al ojicastaño.

-¡Si! Me parece perfecto, estoy seguro que cuando Rias_buchou vea lo fuerte que me he vuelto se quedará sin palabras jaja.-Dijo de muy buen humor el chico haciendo reír a Mavis.

-Parece que esa Rias es muy importante para ti.-Comentó la ojiverde haciendo aparecer un pequeño sonrojo en la cara del muchacho.

-B-bueno, si, e-ella fue quien me revivió y me dio una segunda oportunidad, además...-Mavis se sorprendió al ver como el chico se ponía algo serio.-Ella dijo que esperaba grandes cosas de mi, no puedo recordar que alguien me dijese algo por el estilo a parte de mi abuelo en los últimos años, ni siquiera mis padres esperan mucho de mi, es por eso que no quiero decepcionarla, quiero estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

-...Jijiji, sin duda eres un chico de lo más interesante Issei_kun, muy bien, pues ahora yo seré la siguiente que te lo diga.-Dijo Mavis poniéndose de pie y señalando al pelicastaño.-Espero grandes cosas de ti Issei_kun así que tendrás que estés a la altura de mis expectativas.-

-...¡Hai, shisho!-Exclamó con una sonrisa y sin lugar a dudas muy emocionado el pelicastaño.

Sin duda si su vida ya se había vuelto increíble desde que se había vuelto un demonio, ahora con esto se iba a volver una completa y absoluta locura.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyyyyyyy se acabó este prologo, y tenéis que admitir una cosa, Joraya pega como abuelo de Issei y no me lo podéis negar XD. Pero bueno gente, como siempre espero que os haya gustado el inicio de esta nueva historia en la cual tendremos a Issei como prota, si os digo la verdad Issei siempre me ha parecido buen protagonista, pero tiene ciertas cosas que es para darle una paliza aunque esas cosas son también las que convierten High School DxD en la serie que tanto nos gusta, pero ya os digo que la actitud de Issei cambiará un poco en este fic, no quiero quitarle toooooda su perversión, se perdería completamente su esencia, pero si haré que no este tan malditamente obsesionado con las cosas pervertidas y que sea algo más serio. La imagen que veis del fic será la apariencia que acabará teniendo Issei y si, lo se, no tenéis que decírmelo, soy un maldito genio del Photoshop, ademas que si quieres ver la imagen podéis verla en mi pagina de Facebook. No hay mucho más que decir mis queridos lectores salvo recordaros lo de siempre, si os ha gustado el cap, queréis darme alguna idea, opinión, etc...o simplemente os ha gustado, siempre leo y contesto todos vuestros reviews; No os olvidéis pasaros por mis otros fics si es que aun no los conocéis y de pasaros por mi canal de Youtube (AkumaNoRyu) si queréis verme manquear en todo juego existente. Me despido un día más, cuidaos mucho, lo siguiente que subiré será Naruto D Uzumaki así que tranquilos, y hasta la próxima.-**


	2. Capitulo 1

**-Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola gente, cuantisimo tiempo, ¿no? Siento todos estos meses de completa inactividad pero como dije por mi pagina de Facebook he estado hasta arriba de trabajo desde que empezó el curso, practicas, proyectos, deberes, exámenes...Por supuesto he tenido mi tiempo libre pero como enterareis en ese tiempo lo que quería era relajarme, viendo algún anime, jugando algún videojuego o simplemente quedando con los colegas. Pero bueno, al menos ya estoy libre de todo eso hasta el año que viene y tengo muchas ganas de escribir, hoy a parte de esta actualización tendréis otra más de otro fic y seguramente para el fin de semana tendré el cap de otro fic. No me alargo más gente, que después de tanto tiempo estaréis ansiosos de leer un nuevo cap, os veo al final con un par de aclaraciones y con los reviews del prologo respondidos.-**

Demonio hablando- **demonio**

Demonio pensando-( **demonio** )

Ser mágico hablando- _Baka_

Ser mágico pensando-( _Baka_ )

 _Los personajes de High School DxD así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 1

Una gran incertidumbre recorría desde hacía días la academia Kuoh, murmullos podían escucharse por los pasillos y las aulas ya que desde que hace poco menos de una semana uno de los miembros del trío pervertido empezó a actuar de forma extraña. Las chicas pensaban que simplemente estaban tramando uno de sus planes pervertidos para espiarlas, los pocos chicos de la academia pensaba si aquel muchacho no se había enfermado o se había dado un duro golpe en la cabeza. El muchacho en cuestión era Issei Hyoudou que desde hacía unos días había abandonado todo comportamiento pervertido, se le veía concentrado en su libro en las clases e incluso se había cortado el pelo, su largo cabello atado en una pequeña coleta había quedado medio corto y algo erizado.

-¡Escuchad bien trío de pervertidos! ¡No se lo que estaréis planeando pero cómo se os ocurra volver a espiarnos os moleremos a golpes!-Dijo Katase encabezando al grupo de chicas de la clase señalando a Matasuda y Motoha mientras cierto pelicastaño se encontraba tratando de leer un libro en su mesa.

-¡Dejadnos en paz de una vez o si no os violaré en mis fantasías!-Grito Matsuda haciendo que muchas de las chicas diesen un paso atrás con cara de asco mientras un par de venas palpitantes aparecían en la frente del Hyoudou puesto que con tanto ruido no podía concentrarse.

-¡A-asqueroso! ¡Tipos como ustedes deberían tener prohibida la entrada a la academia y cualquier lugar público! ¡Además…-Las palabras de Murayama fueron cortadas por el golpe en la mesa que dio Issei.

-¿¡QUERÉIS CALLAROS TODOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!? ¡¿ES QUE NO TENÉIS RESPETO O QUE?! ¡TRATO DE CONCENTRARME Y CON TANTO RUIDO NO HAY MANERA MALDITA SEA!-Rugió el chico pelicastaño dejando a todos callados en el instante pues nunca habían visto a la "bestia pervertida" hablar de esa forma.

Issei volvió a su lectura tras lograr el silencio necesario para concentrarse, el libro que estaba leyendo se lo había entregado Mavis, en él se encontraban los conceptos iniciales de la magia. Matsuda y Motahama no entendían que le había sucedido a su amigo mientras que algunas chicas se sonrojaron al ver la cara de concentración del Hyuodou, entre esas chicas las mismas Katase y Murayama sentían sus mejillas calientes, de inmediato cuando se dieron cuenta negaron con sus cabezas y regresaron a sus asientos con sus pensamientos echos un lió, era imposible que ese pervertido de Issei les pareciese atractivo…¿cierto?

Tras aquel incidente las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, o bueno, lo que parecía haberse convertido en la normalidad durante los últimos días, la verdad, los profesores estaban encantados, ver cómo un alumno problemático como había sido el Hyoudou se empezaba a centrar en sus estudios era algo que les alegraba. Aunque bueno, Issei seguía prestando el mismo o incluso menos caso a las clases que antes, en lo que él estaba centrado durante todas las clases era en el libro de magia, actualmente ya era capaz de comprender cómo funcionaba la magia, como sentirla, como manifestarla, pero aún era incapaz de transformarla en algo más que energía pura. El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó con fuerza, el pelicastaño recogió sus cosas con rapidez antes de encaminarse al salón del club para recoger los folletos que tenía que entregar el día de hoy. Llegó rápido al edificio del club, subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y abrió la puerta del salón del club donde como siempre ya se encontraban Rias, Akeno y Koneko.

( **No creo que sea necesario una descripción de cómo se ven, ¿o si?** )

-Buenos días Ise, hoy también pareces lleno de energía.-Saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa que el pelicastaño le devolvió, Rias siempre le pareció hermosa desde la primera vez que la vio, aunque desde que se convirtió en su siervo la vía aún más hermosa, seguramente el haberla visto desnuda influía en su imagen de ello.

-Buenos días Buchou, Akeno_sempai, Koneko_chan, ¿donde están los panfletos?.-Saludó el Hyoudou haciendo que la pelinegra tomase unos cuantos papeles de una caja y se los entregase.

-Aquí tienes Isse_kun, si sigues así no tardarás mucho en ganarte un nombre entre los demonios.-Dijo Akeno con sinceridad y es que era verdad, en los últimos días Issei había tomado un par de trabajos y todos ellos habían finalizado de forma efectiva, incluso parecía que desde que él empezó a repartir panfletos el número de "clientes" había aumentado.

-Bueno, si quiero convertirme en un demonio de clase alta tengo que poner toda la carne en el asador. Por cierto, ten Koneko_chan, mi madre las hizo ayer, siempre suele confundirse en las cantidades y hace demasiadas, si te gustan dímelo y te traeré mañana algunas más.-Dijo el pelicastaño entregando a la peliblanca una bolsita con galletas caseras que había hecho su madre, la loli por un momento dudó antes de darle un mordisco a uno que hizo sus ojos se iluminaran, estaba deliciosa.-Bien me voy ya.-

-Oh, buenos días Hyoudou_kun.-Saludó cierto rubio al llegar al salón del club y casi estrellarse contra Issei.

-Hola Kiba, y hasta luego.-Saludó y se despidió el ojiambar antes de salir escopetado por la puerta.

-Últimamente Hyoudou_kun esta muy energético, parece que se está tomando muy enserio lo lograr ser un demonio de clase alta.-Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás y Akeno le servía un taza de té.

-Eso parece, aunque estoy bastante intrigada por el cambio que ha dado en esta última semana, ¿la habrá ocurrido algo? Incluso se ha cortado el pelo.-Comentó Rias con una mano en la barbilla.

-Ara, ara, hablando de esa forma casi pareces una novia que teme que su novio le esté siendo infiel Buchou.-Dijo con algo de burla la Himejima haciendo que las blancas mejillas de la Gremory se coloreasen y empezase una pequeña riña con la pelinegra por su broma haciendo a Kiba reír por lo bajo, el caballero Gremory fue entonces a tomar una de las galletas que había en la mesa pero Koneko las agarró antes de que pudiese poner sus manos sobre ellas.

-Mias.-Dijo únicamente la peliblanca haciendo que una gota apareciera en la nuca de Kiba.

El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse a la distancia mientras el manto estrellado poco a poco iba cubriendo el cielo sobre la ciudad de Kuoh, en las afueras de la ciudad, en un parque que ya nadie visitaba, se encontraba cierto pelicastaño tratando de conseguir convocar un hechizo. Actualmente ya era capaz de sentir la magia, de hacer que se moviese por su cuerpo e incluso de manifestarla, pero era incapaz de usar un conjuro o hechizo, Mavis atribuía esto a un mal control de su maná interno, algo que también le pasaba a Zeref cuando era joven por una sencilla razón, un pequeño rió de maná es fácil de controlar, una enorme y furiosa cascada no tanto. Es por eso que actualmente Issei se encontraba en este lugar, sentado en el suelo y con una caja llena de pequeño globos, lo que tenía que hacer era sencillo, con su magia debía lograr que el globo se hinchará pero que no llegase a explotar, por ahora de 70 globos que había traído había reventado ya 60.

-Aaaaagh, vamooooos.-Decía el pelicastaño mientras mantenía en su mano el globo, poco a poco el globo se fue hinchando, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara del Hyuoudou cuando logró mantener así el globo por más de 10 segundos, hasta que de pronto estalló como el resto.-¡Oh vamos!-

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, piensa en positivo, ahora ya eres capaz de mantener el globo por diez segundo, cuando empezaste los estallabas al instante.-Trató de animar Mavis al chico mientras este tomaba otro globo.-La clave para mejorar está en repetir, repetir y repetir mientras vas aprendiendo de los errores.-

-También hay algunos que creen que la definición de locura es realizar la misma actividad una y otra vez esperando que ocurra algo distinto.-Dijo el pelicastaño haciendo fruncir el ceño a la pequeña rubia.

-Isse_kun, a tu maestra no se le contesta.-Replicó Mavis cruzándose de brazos haciendo reír al joven mago que de nuevo empezó a concentrarse en el globo que se encontraba en sus manos.

Poco a poco el cielo nocturno fue cubrieron el cielo con sus estrellas y su luna mientras el Hyoudou seguía en su entrenamiento para ser capaz de controlar su flujo de magia, al final había sido capaz de aumentar esos 10 segundos a 15, nada mal a decir verdad. Issei recogió sus cosas y puso rumbo a su casa con sus tripas rugiendo a más no poder, al llegar a su hogar vio aparcado un auto que no conocía, quizás su padre había traído a algún compañero del trabajo.

-Estoy en casa.-Anunció el pelicastaño tras abrir la puerta y empezar a quitarse los zapatos.

-Isse, rápido, ven, hay alguien aquí que ha venido a verte.-Dijo su madre desde la sala.

Al llegar vio a sus padres sentados enfrente de un chico joven, debía de tener poco más de 20 años, de alborotado cabello color naranja, piel blanca y ojos marrones, tenía un par de pendientes en sus orejas. El pelinaranja vestía de informal, unas botas negras, unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra con un curioso diseño de nubes rojas.

-Cuánto tiempo Isse, si que has crecido.-Dijo el joven poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa, el joven Sekiryuutei lo miró extrañado unos segundos y fue entonces que se acordó.

-¿Yahiko_Niisan?-Preguntó el pelicastaño haciendo que la sonrisa del pelinaranja se ampliará y asintiera.

-El mismo, me alegra volver a verte.-Respondió Yahiko dándole un abrazo el muchacho a quien no veía desde hace por lo meno años.

La familia Hyoudou y el muchacho de cabello naranja se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a cenar todos juntos, Yahiko había sido uno de los alumnos del abuelo de Issei cuando este trabajaba en la universidad de Tokyo. Issei estaba muy contento, el pelinaranja siempre había sido como un hermano mayor para él y hacía unos 6 años que no lo veía desde de que este se fue a vivir a América poco tiempo después de que su abuelo falleciese. El ojicastañoles contó varias anécdotas de su tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, México, Chile, Perú y otros países del continente Americano, los padres del joven Hyoudou también contaron un par de anécdota de los últimos años que lo único que lograban era avergonzar al pelicastaño. Cuando el reloj marcaba las 11 tenía la intención de marcharse pero los Hyoudou insistieron en que se quedase a dormir, tenían una habitación libre en la que podía quedarse, al final a Yahiko no le quedó otra más que aceptar quedarse a dormir.

Issei estaba preparándose para irse a dormir cuando de pronto alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Hey Ise, ¿tienes un minuto? Me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa.-Dijo Yahiko abriendo la puerta, el joven usaba un sencillo pantalón negro y una camisa azul de manga corta.

-Claro Nii_san, ¿de que quieres hablar?-Respondió el ojiámbar sentándose en su cama dejando las silla de su escritorio al pelinaranja.

-Pues verás, principalmente quería hablarte de esto.-Dijo el joven de los pircings poniéndose sobre el escritorio del Hyoudou algo que hizo que los ojos de Issei se abrieran como platos.

Sobre el escritorio se encontraba un pequeño libro, muy parecido a uno que había encontrado hace muy poco en el desván de su casa muchas y que le había revelado muchas cosas de su familia que no sabía. El pequeño libro tenía dibujado en la portada el sencillo dibujo de un dragón y en el pecho de este se encontraba claramente un símbolo con la forma de una llama. Yahiko no puedo evitar reír un poco por lo bajo cuando vio el rostro de no entender nada del chico.

-¿Yahiko_Niisan cómo es que tu …

-Tu abuelo no era solo mi profesor en la universidad, también era mi maestro en las artes mágica.-Explicó el pelinaranja dejando al joven con la boca abierta.

-E-entonces, ¿Nagato_Nii y Konan_Neechan también fueron alumnos de magia suyos?-Preguntó el pelicastaño ganándose un asentimiento del muchacho de los pircings.

-Así es, él nos instruyó desde que estábamos en la secundaria, los 3 habíamos sido amigos desde pequeños y el día que conocimos a tu abuelo fue el más asombroso de nuestras vidas.-Dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa nostálgica.-Pero me estoy desviando del tema, el caso es que tu abuelo antes de morir nos pidió que cuidásemos de los libros de vuestro ancestro Zeref. Hace unos días pude sentir como una especie de pulso provenía del libro, y parece que al final hice bien en venir.-

-Eso es genial, ¿entonces Nagato_Nii y Konan_Neechan vendrán también?-Preguntó emocionado el chico pero entonces vio como el rostro de su figura de hermano mayor se volvía algo triste.

-Yo...no lo se, hace mucho que no veo a ninguno de ellos, lo último que supe de ellos fue que Nagato andaba por África y que Konana se encontraba en algún lugar de Europa.-Contestó algo deprimido el pelinaranja.

-¿Porque no habéis permanecido juntos?-Preguntó desconcertado el pelicastaño haciendo suspirar al ojicastaño.

-Todo empezó poco después de que tu abuelo muriera, Nagato decía que debíamos de esconder los libros en distintos lugares mientras Konan pensaba que lo mejor sería mantenerlos juntos pues a Jiraya_sensei le había costado mucho encontrarlos, al final ninguno quiso dar su brazo a torcer y tomamos caminos diferentes.-Contó algo abatido Yahiko mientras miraba el libro en el escritorio.

-¿Y tu que es lo que querías hacer?-Preguntó el Hyoudou con curiosidad, después de todo el pelinranja le había contado lo que los otros querían hacer con los libros de Zeref, pero no lo que él quería hacer.

-Yo quería que los tres nos mantuvimos juntos, cerca tuya, para que cuando llegase el momento pudiéramos darte los libros y enseñarte sobre la magia tal y como lo hizo tu abuelo con nosotros, pero desgraciadamente no puedo ser así.-Terminó de hablar el ojicastaño echando hacia atrás su cabeza, él solo había querido permanecer junto a sus preciados amigos que lo eran todo para él.

-¡Estoy seguro que Nagato_Nii y Konan_Neechan también quería quedarse junto contigo! Pero debían de tener miedo a que les pasase algo a los libros que Ojisan os había pedido proteger. Pero ahora esta todo bien, estoy seguro que al igual que tu, ellos habrán notado algo en los libros que custodian y en nada y menos se acabarán plantando aquí. Ya lo verás, estoy seguro.-Dijo el plicastaño con entusiasmo y una sonrisa, el rostro abatido de Yahiko cambió y una sonrisa adorno su cara, al parecer Issei tenía la misma habilidad de su maestro de subirle los ánimos la gente cuando esta no se encontraba en sus mejores momento.

-Sí, estoy seguro que ellos no se tardaran en venir.-Respondió el pelinaranja con su ánimo recuperado.-Bueno, yo ya te he entregado el libro, ¿sabes que hacer ahora Ise?-

-Si, creo que si.-Dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba el libro del escritorio.-Es posible que me quede ido un rato así que no te preocupes.-

Yahiko asintió antes de ver como Issei abria el libro por una página cualquiera, pasaron unos segundo y al ver que no sucedería nada trató de llamar al pelicastaño que no le contestó. Se levantó de la silla y pasó varias veces su mano por delante de los ojos de Issei y este no reaccionó así que supuso que algo estaría ocurriendo por lo que se fue de nuevo a la silla a esperar, al darse la vuelta se encontró de cara con una joven muchacha de cabello rubio que flotaba en el aire; De la sorpresa casi pega un grito pero Mavis consiguió taparle la boca a tiempo para que no despertase a los padres del pelicastaño, ella había salido para hablar un par de cosas con el pelinaranja a cerca de los libros de Zeref.

Mientras Mavis conversaba con Yahiko, Issei había aparecido de nuevo en aquella isla donde apareció cuando encontró el primer libro solo que esta vez parecía estar en otra zona de la isla, una zona montañosa, con rocas de gran tamaño y grandes formaciones rocosas. Un estruendo llamó su atención haciéndolo alzar la vista y lo que vio casi le hace caerse de espaldas, bajando del cielo se encontraba un enorme dragón rojo con la parte inferior del cuerpo de color beige y varias cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, era quizás un poco más pequeño que Ddraig pero aun así era realmente grande. El dragón aterrizó casi a su lado haciendo que tuviese que cubrirse la cara con los brazos, cuando lo pudo ver aun más de cerca le pareció aún más increíble.

-¡Cuidado ahí abajo!-Gritó una voz haciendo que Issei se apartarse a tiempo.

-¡Uooooohhh!-Gritó el pelicastaño al ver a la chica que había aparecido delante suya.

La chica era lo que se conoce como una "tomboy", osea se, una chica con aspecto algo masculino. La muchacha tenía una melena que le llegaba hasta la espalda alta, de color rosa suave, sus ojos eran de color castaño, era un poco más baja que Issei, de figura atlética, vientre plano y...¿una copa C pequeña? Como echaba de menos el Scope de Motohama en momentos como este. La pelirrosa vestía con unas sandalias marrones, unos anchos pantalones cortos de color blanco con una especie de larga falda azul que tenía una apertura lateral, un chaleco negro con los bordes amarillos y unas vendas que usaba para cubrir sus pechos. Issei estaba tan embobado viendo a la chica y no tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando una segunda persona bajó del dragón y le cayó en encima.

-Oye, ¿no has escuchado lo de "cuidado ahí abajo"?-Dijo aquella persona mientras se levantaba de la espalda de Issei.

El pelicastaño, aun tirado en el suelo, vio que se trataba de un muchacho un par de años mayor que él, al menos en apariencia, de lacio y corto cabello negro, ojos también negros, tenía algunas pecas en su nariz y mejillas, era una cabeza más alto que el Hyoudou, delgado pero podía verse que tenía un cuerpo bien entrenado. El pelinegro vestía unas botas de cuero negro, un pantalón corto también negro con un cinturón naranja, una codera naranja en su brazo izquierdo donde había un tatuaje que ponía ASCE, con la S tachada con una cruz, tenía un par de pulseras en ese mismo brazo, un collar de perlas rojas alrededor del cuello y un sombrero naranja con un rostro sonriente y otro triste como adornos.

-No...no pensé que caería otra persona.-Dijo el derribado Issei aun tirado en el suelo.

-Así que tú eres nuestro descendiente.-Dijo la pelirrosa mientras se ponía de cuclillas.

-¿Eh?-Fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió al pelicastaño haciendo reír a la chica.

-Soy Natsumi Dragneel, y soy la hermana menor de Zeref_niisan.-Dijo la muchacha haciendo que los ojos de Issei se abrieran como platos ante tal revelación.

-¿ _Piensas quedarte en el suelo todo el día chico_?-Dijo de pronto el gran dragón hablando por primera vez en este rato haciendo dar un salto del susto al ojicastaño y haciendo que se levantase.

-Veo que has tardado poco en encontrar otro libro Ise.-Dijo una voz conocida para todos de pronto al lugar donde de pronto apareció cierto cierto mago pelinegro con su típica serena sonrisa.

-Zeref_ojisan.-Dijo el sorprendido pero alegre joven Sekiryuutei al ver a su ancestro de nuevo delante de él.

-Nii_san.-Exclamó la alegre pelirosa dando un abrazo a su hermano mayor que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo hermanita.-Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.-Y también me alegro de volver a veros a vosotros, Ace, Igneel.-

-El sentimiento es mutuo.-Comentó el pelinegro con pecas alzando su sombrero.

- _Lo mismo digo_.-Dijo el gran dragón con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿vosotros dos sois hermanos?-Preguntó el pelicastaño mientras los dos hermanos se separaban.

-¿Tanto te sorprende?-Preguntó Zeref con una sonrisa que Ise imitó.

-Nah, os parecéis en la cara.-Respondió el chico tranquilamente mientras su ancestro se le acercaba junto a la pelirrosa.

-Puedo sentir que tu poder mágico está más estable que la última vez, Mavis y tú habéis estado ocupados por lo que veo.-Dijo el pelinegro observando al Hyoudou.

-Tengo a alguien increíble a quien superar, no puedo perder el tiempo.-Respondió Issei con una sonrisa y reír un poco al antiguo mago.

-¿Entonces este chico es tu descendiente Zeref?-Preguntó el muchacho de la pecas recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del mencionado.-Pues encantado chaval, soy Portagas. D Ace, y el grandullón a mi espalda se llama Igneel.

-Encantado de conoceros, Soy Issei, Hyousou Issei, pero mis amigos me llaman simplemente Ise.-Se presentó el pelicastaño con una sonrisa.

- _Ise, ¿porque siento la presencia de un dragón en tu interior?_ -Preguntó algo curioso el dragón ya que desde que habían llegado podía sentir la presencia de un dragón proveniente de Issei.

-Es una historia algo larga de contar.-Dijo el muchacho antes de explicarles como se había convertido en demonio y que dentro suya se encontraba sellado uno de los dragones celestial, cabe añadir que al final la historia Natsumi tenía bastantes ganas de convertir en ceniza a esa maldita que había asesinado a Issei.

-Creo que seria bueno que Ddraig puede oír esta conversación también, así luego no tendrás que contarle todo de nuevo.-Dijo Zeref antes de que una formación mágica apareciese en sus manos y rodease al Hyoudou que de pronto tenía su guantelete rojo en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿ _Q-que acaba de ocurrir_?-Dijo la voz del emperador rojo sorprendido por donde se encontraba de pronto, tras una breve explicación comprendió la situación.- _Ya veo, encantado de conocerlos, mi nombre es Ddraig, el Sekiryuutei_ (Dragón Emperador Rojo) _, un placer.-_

- _¡Hoho! Un hermano de escamas rojas, encantado de conocerte Ddraig, mi nombre es Igneel, el Enryūō_ (Rey Dragón del Fuego).-Saludó bastante animado Igneel, al parecer entre los dragones había una especie de hermandad que dependía del color de sus escamas.

- _Lo mismo digo Igneel_.-Respondió el dragón celestial desde el brazalete del pelicastaño.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿hasta donde has llegado en el entrenamiento de Mavis?.-Preguntó el pelinegro queriendo saber los avances del chico.-

-Actualmente ya soy capaz de sentir la magia, de hacer que esta se mueva por mi cuerpo y de manifestarla sin agregar aun ningún elemento. Llevo un par de días entrenando para ser capaz de tener un buen control de mi maná usando unos globos.-Respondió el chico haciendo asentir al antiguo mago que estaba bastante sorprendido, Ise avanzaba bastante rápido la verdad.

-Sin duda has estado esforzándote al máximo durante este tiempo.-Dijo Zeref con una sonrisa que el chico imitó.

-Así es, aun tengo mucho que aprender, soy solo un novato, pero tengo claro una cosa, y es que me lleve el tiempo que me lleve, ¡voy a superarte!-Dijo de pronto Issei sorprendiendo a Natsumi, Ace y Igneel y haciendo sonreír a su ancestro.

-Si, estoy seguro de que lo lograras, y es por eso que os confío a Issei, Ace, Igneel, Natsumi.-Dijo haciendo que estos lo mirasen.-Actualmente Mavis solo es capaz de enseñarle lo básico a Issei, ya sabéis que su magia es muy avanzada para que un simple novato trate de aprenderla, es por eso que confío en vosotros para que le enseñáis vuestra magia.-

-Je, esto será interesante, espero que estés listo Ise, voy a hacerte trabajar.-Dijo el pelinegro con pecas con una emocionada sonrisa.

- _Je, vamos a hacerte sufrir Gaki, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, sin dolor no hay recompensa_.-Dijo el dragón de fuego con una sonrisa que hizo a Issei tragar duró, fue entonces que escucho un golpe a y al voltear pudo ver a la pelirosa mirándolo seriamente con sus puños en llamas.

-Mi hermano es el mayor mago de su tiempo y nunca ha habido nadie capaz de superarlo.-Dijo la muchacha seriamente esperando amedrentar al chico.

-Hasta que llegué yo.-Dijo el Sekiryuutei con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa que le agradó a la pelirosa.

-Je, eso tendrás que demostrarlo con acciones y no con palabras, pero hasta que lo logres, estaré aquí para ayudarte.-Dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa que sonrojó un poco a Issei pero que no le hizo a apartar la mirada.

La reunión desgraciadamente no duró mucho más, Zeref no podía permanecer mucho más tiempo y además Issei debía irse a dormir, después de que el mago de cabello negro desapareciera el pelicastaño y sus nuevos maestros estuvieron de acuerdo en empezar a entrenar a partir del próximo día. El Hyuoudou regresó al mundo real donde en su cuarto lo esperaban Yahiko y Mavis con tranquilidad, Ise les contó sobre lo que había ocurrido dejando impresionado al pelinaranja, la rubia le había puesto al tanto de todo, pero aun así era increible. Como he dicho antes no podían quedarse mucho rato más pues el ojicastaño debía irse a dormir pero antes de irse de vuelta al cuarto de invitados el muchacho de cabellos naranja le dirigió unas pocas palabras.

-Ise...yo...siento no haber estado cuando me necesitabas, pero te prometo que a partir de ahora siempre podrás contar con mi ayuda, voy a poner todo mi empeño en encontrar los demás libros para que así puedas volverte el mago más grande de todos los tiempo.-Dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa que se extendió al joven Sekiryuutei.

-Gracias Yahiko_Niisan, estoy seguro que con tu ayuda no tardaremos nada en encontrar el resto de libros.-Dijo Ise haciendo asentir al joven de los piercings, después de eso ambos se fueron a sus respectivas camas y Mavis de regreso a su libro, fue entonces también que Issei se dio cuenta que ya no había dos libros, sino uno, al parecer según fuese encontrando el resto de libros estos se irán juntando, al menos no tendría que ir con quien sabe cuantos libros encima a todas partes.

Al día siguiente Yahiko se fue por la mañana a la vez que Issei se iba a la academia, el pelinaranja le prometió que si tenéis cualquier noticia sobre alguno de los libros se pondría en contacto con él de inmediato. Los 3, 4 días siguieron como de costumbre, con todos los de la academia pensando que Ise se había golpeado la cabeza o enfermado, varias chicas que solo tramaban algo aunque curiosamente había algunas chicas que empezaban a defender al pelicastaño, por la tarde el Hyoudou se encargaba de entregar panfletos y de hacer algunos trabajos, una vez terminaba entrenaba hasta bien entrada la noche con sus nuevos senseis. Issei agradeció bastante el fin de semana ya que en esos dos días pudo avanzar bastante con las enseñanzas de sus maestros que la verdad sea dicha, estaban asombrados con el talento y la rapidez con la que el ojicastaño aprendía, en esos pocos días de entrenamiento Issei ya era capaz de usar un poco la magia de fuego, no era capaz de usar hechizos muy fuertes o de usar la increible magia de Dragon Slayer de Natsumi pero si que era capaz de hacer un par de cosas que le había enseñado Ace.

El manto estrellado cubría el cielo mientras Ise respiraba algo agitado, había estado entrenando toda la tarde y su cuerpo ya le pedía algo de descanso y sobretodo de comida, recogió sus cosas y se preparó para marcharse, la verdad daba gracias que Mavis pudiese reparar todo los destrozos que causaba en el parque donde entrenaba ya que sino ere sitio ya estaría destruido actualmente. Si movil empezó a sonar cuando llevaba medio camino para su casa, era un mensaje de Rias que le avisaba de que habían recibido una misión de exterminio de demonios renegados, un grupo de alimañas que se habían escondido a las afueras de la cuidad. De inmediato cambió de dirección y se dirigió al lugar que venia en el mensaje, cuando llegó vio como Kiba destrozaba con habilidad y destreza a varios de esos demonios con sus espadas, eran como lobos rojos de dos cabezas y que en opinión del Hyoudou se parecían demasiado a los perros de cierto juego de zombies. Un poco más allá Akeno destrozaba a un grupo de demonios con un poderoso trueno mientras Koneko golpeaba con una fuerza abrumadora a los perros, ella los derribaba y Akeno o Kiba los acababan, Rias como siempre se encontraba viendo como sus siervos destruían sin ningún problema a aquellos demonios, eran muchos si, y sin duda podían ser problemáticos ya que eran algo rápidos, pero no tenían nada que hacer contra ellos y su confiada sonrisa así lo demostraba.

-¡Rias cuidado!-Gritó la pelinegra cuando uno de esos perros que se había acercado demasiado a la pelirroja se lanzó contra esta, la Gremory estaba por destruirlo con su poder de la destrucción cuando de pronto delante suya apareció la espalda de Ise quien tenia su brazo envuelto en llamas.

-¡Hiken (Puño de Fuego)!-Exclamó el pelicastaño dejando ir el golpe, un torrente de llamas salió disparado desde su puño carbonizando casi al instante al demonios renegado a la vez que los demás terminaban de acabar con el resto de demonios.

-(¿E-eso es magia? ¿Desde cuando Ise sabe usar magia?)-Se preguntó la ojiazul que iba a preguntarle a su siervo sobre ellos pero no pudo ya que el chico se dio la vuelta tomando sus hombros de golpe.

-¡¿Bucho se encuentra bien?! No está herida, ¿verdad?-Rias sintió como su corazón daba un salto, Ise la miraba directamente con unos ojos que mostraban clara preocupación por su bien estar, el chico respiraba algo agitado y por alguna razón la pelirroja sentía sus mejillas calientes.

-E-estoy bien Ise, ese demonios si quiera me ha rozado.-Respondió algo cohibida la pelirroja haciendo tomar aire chico que pudo respirar tranquilo.

-Hyoudou_kun, ¿eso que has echo hace un momento era magia?-Preguntó el rubio caballero llamando la atención del pelicastaño.

-¿Eh? ¡Ha! Si, llevo poco tiempo aprendiendo sobre magia pero al menos he logrado hacer algo como eso jeje.-Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa dejando impresionado a todos.

-¿Desde cuando sabes usar magia Isse_kun?-Preguntó Akeno con curiosidad mientras se acercaba.

-Desde hace poco, descubrí un libro en el desván de mi casa y descubrí que desciendo de magos, desde entonces he estado entrenando por las tardes y cuando tenia algo de tiempo libre.-Respondió el muchacho mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca, Mavis le había dicho que por ahora mantuviese en secreto que era descendiente de Zeref, a Issei no le agradaba la idea de mentirle a Rias y a los demás, pero bueno, no contarlo todo no se podía considerar como mentir, ¿no?

-¿Y porque no nos habías dicho nada hasta ahora?-Preguntó ahora Rias mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo quería darte un sorpresa Buchou.-Dijo el pelicastaño con una sonrisa que hizo que de nuevo el corazón de la Gremory saltase.-Me dijiste que esperabas mucho de mi y yo quiero estar a la altura de tus expectativas, es por eso que me quiero volver más fuerte para poder estar a la altura de tus expectativas y para poder protegerte Buchou.-

-Ise...-La pelirroja sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza por las palabras del ojicastaño, Kiba le elogió al igual que Koneko y Akeno; Tras revisar que no quedaba ningún demonio en todo el lugar el grupo regresó a la cuidad con una Rias que no era capaz de comprender del todo sus sentimientos hacía el Hyoudou.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyy fin, hasta aquí el cap, ¿se os ha echo corto? ¿Se os ha echo largo? No se lo que opinareis pero yo lo he dejado donde creo que mejor queda, tras el primer momento en que Rias empieza a sentir algo por Issei, además que así en el próximo cap puedo empezar con todo el tema de Assia que quizás con un poco de suerte puede tenerlo todo terminado en un cap (que seguramente será bastante largo) y comenzar con combates de algo más nivel, y porque tengo muchas ganas de hacer el Issei vs Raiser. Alguna aclaraciones, Ise no se va a volver de la noche a la mañana un dragon slayer, eso esta claro, primero aprenderá una pocas cosas con Ace antes de empezar con el entrenamiento serio de Igneel y Natsumi que seguramente ocurrirá durante la semana de entrenamiento antes de Raiting Game. Segundo, como ya dije anteriormente, no voy a quitarle lo pervertido a Issei, pero si que voy a darle un poco de autocontrol, porque transmitamos, aunque es muy gracioso hay ciertas escenas en las que más de uno de seguro hemos querido darle una colleja. Pues bueno gente, por aquí lo voy a ir dejado, recordaros que si os ha gustado, o no, quieres darme algún consejo o idea, o se os ocurre alguien a quien podría poner como uno de los maestro de Issei, recordaros que leo todos los comentarios, y los contesto. Sin más que decir se despide vuestro amigo y vecino AkumaNoRyu, cuidaos mucho, pasaros por mis otros fics si tenéis tiempo y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**

 **P. D: ¿Que os parece la nueva animación que va a tener High School DxD en su cuarta temporada? A mi me gusta la verdad, se parece más a las ilustraciones de la novela y del manga.**

 **Reviews:**

 **antifanboy:** Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, creo que el que Issei no pierda toda su perversión es lo mejor, y creo que no va a necesitar preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas XD.

 **Ronaldc v2** : Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, aparecerán varios personajes que creo puedes imaginarte, aunque uno de ellos va a aparecer de forma algo sorpresa sin tener nada que ver con lo de los libros de Zeref y con este mismo, y la historia empieza antes de lo de Assia como habrás podido ver durante este cap.

 **Guest:** Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si, como habrás podido comprobar en este cap habrá más personajes de Naruto y de otros animes.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y sin duda va a demostrar de lo que es capaz.

 **:** Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y hoy ya has podido ver a algunos y puedo asegurarte que aun quedan, no tengo totalmente decidido cuantos libros serán pero más de 10 es muy posible.

 **Xseyver:** Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.


	3. Chapter 2

**-Heeeeeeeeeeeey gente, aquí os traigo este nuevo cap de este fic, como dije anterior mente en este capitulo tendremos la saga de Asia al completo, espero que os guste como ha quedado. Comentaros antes de nada una cosilla, no voy a escribir la parte del demonio callejero donde le explican a Issei las funciones de cada pieza, en esta historia eso ocurrió antes del inicio de esta historia. Bien pues ahora con todo dicho pasemos al cap el cual espero que os guste, os leo al final.-**

Demonio hablando- **demonio**

Demonio pensando-( **demonio** )

Ser mágico hablando- _Baka_

Ser mágico pensando-( _Baka_ )

 _Los personajes de High School DxD así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 2.

-¡Achuu! Sigh, maldito polen.-Dijo cierto pelicastaño mientras paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de la cuidad de Kuoh con una bolsa de plástico, su ropa consistía en unas deportivas rojas algo desgastadas, unos pantalones negros y una sencilla camisa roja de manga larga.

Issei caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la cuidad, hoy era el día que Mavis y los demás le hacían tomar de descanso, era bueno tomarse el entrenamiento en serio pero también debía dejar reposar a su cuerpo de vez en cuando. Había salido a dar un paseo aprovechando que hoy no había clase, que no tenia trabajos a los que atender, al menos de momento, y que el día de hoy hacia muy buen tiempo, era lo que tenia la primavera, lo único malo era el puto polen. El pelicastaño caminaba por la calle con una paleta de helado de sal marina en la boca, no era temporada de helados pero afortunadamente en una tienda que frecuentaba desde pequeño los vendían todo el año.

El joven mago se sentó en uno de tantos bancos del parque, terminó su helado y miró el palito, "Vuelve intentarlo" era la frase escrita en este y que le hizo agachar la cabeza, en toda su joven vida nunca le había tocado uno gratis. Sacó otro de los que llevaba en la bolsa y se lo llevo a la boca antes de estirarse, su mirada viajó hacia un grupo de niños que estaban jugando en los arenales, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara al recordar cuando él hacia lo mismo con sus viejos amigos y se preguntaba que estarían haciendo ahora mismo, todos sus amigos de la infancia se habían tenido que marchar de la cuidad en algún momento por motivos familiares y mentiría si dijera que no les echaba de menos. Pero bueno, la vida sigue, ¿no? Solo esperaba que todos estuvieran bien y que pudiesen volver a verse en algún futuro proximo.

-¡Kyaa!-El grito llamó la atención del Hyoudou que pudo ver como una chica rubia vestía con ropa de monja se había caído al suelo desperdigando todo lo que llevaba en su maleta...ademas de que al caer de frente la falda se le había subido y ahora estaba enseñando su ropa interior.

-(B-blancas).-Pensó el chico con un sonrojo antes de sentir miedo, dentro del grimorio de su abuelo cierta dragon slayer pelirrosa y cierta maga rubia planeaban un serio castigo contra él.-He-ey, ¿estas bien?-

-M-muchas gracias.-Respondió la chica mientras tomaba la mano que Issei le tendía para poder levantarse, el pelicastaño quedó algo embobado al ver el hermoso rostro y los ojos verdes de la chica.

El chico ayudó a la monja a recoger sus cosas del suelo, al parecer la chica se llamaba Asia Argento y había sido trasladada hace poco a una de las iglesias de la cuidad pero se había perdido y como no sabía japones no había podido preguntar direcciones a nadie. Ise se ofreció a ayudarla lo que hizo feliz a la chica, antes de salir de parque oyeron el llanto de un niño que al parecer se había caído y se había raspado la rodilla. La monja fue corriendo hasta él, se arrodilló y de pronto un brillo verde brotó de sus manos haciendo que la herida del pequeño fuese sanada, el Hyoudou miraba aquello sorprendido, primero pensó que podría ser magia pero Mavis le dijo que no era ninguna clase de hechizo por lo que la única opción posible era un Sacred Gear. La rubia terminó de sanar al chico que le dio las gracias antes de marcharse.

-Eso fue increible Asia.-Dijo el pelicastaño cuando la monja volvió a su lado.

-Seguro que te sorprendió, este es un magnifico poder que Dios me entregó.-Le dijo la ojiverde pero Issei pudo notar un tono triste en sus palabras.

-...P-por cierto, ¿cual es la iglesia a la que te han trasladado? En esta cuidad hay unas 3.-Preguntó el chico tratando de cambiar de tema ya que el ambiente había quedado un poco raro.

-Si mal no recuerdo creo que estaba en una colina, en una zona cerca de las afueras.-Dijo la muchacha tratando de hacer memoria sobre las indicaciones que le dieron.

-Ya veo, si, creo que se de cual se trata, bueno, pongamos en marcha.-Dijo el chico mientras empezaban a caminar, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la monja se dio cuenta de que la bolsa del pelicastaño estaba goteando.

-Issei_san.-Dijo la chica llamando la atención del ojiambar que vio como esta le señalaba la bolsa que empezaba a gotear.

-¡Aaaah! Porras, los helados.-Dijo el chico sacando los dos últimos helados, sintió la mirada curiosa de la chica sobre las dos paletas y con una sonrisa le tendió una de ellas.-Ten, son helados de sal marina, están delicioso.-

-N-no puedo aceptarlo, usted ya ha sido muy amable conmigo al guiarme Issei_san, no quisiera abusar de su amabilidad.-Dijo la chica mientras agitaba sus manos.

-No te preocupes, ademas, sino te lo comes tu se va a derretir y eso seria un desperdicio. ¿No se supone que tirar comida es como un pecado? Ten.-Dijo el Hyoudou dándole el helado ya sin el envoltorio a la chica que con algo de duda lo probó sorprendiéndose con el sabor de este.

-E-es salado, pero también es dulce.-Dijo la rubia sorprendida por esto haciendo sonreír al chico.

-Esta rico verdad.-Dijo Issei haciendo asentir con una sonrisa a Asia que siguió lamiendo la paleta mientras caminaba junto al chico y hablaban de algunas cosas sin mucha importancia, antes de llegar a la iglesia ambos habían terminado con sus helados e Issei se dio cuenta que en el palito de asía había dibujado una pequeña corona.

-Vaya, que suerte tienes Asia, te ha tocado uno gratis.-Dijo el chico haciendo que la monja se le quedase mirando antes de dirigir una mirada al palito que el chico señalaba viendo aquella pequeña corona.-Eso si que es suerte, a mi nunca me ha tocado uno.-

-Y-yo no puedo quedarme esto, fue usted quien compró el helado.-Dijo la chic tratando de darle al rubio el palito con el premio pero este se negó.

-Da igual Asia, yo te di ese helado así que el premio es tuyo. Guarda ese palito y la próxima vez que nos veamos iremos juntos a por tu helado, ¿vale?-Le dijo el chico haciendo que la chica estuviese muy feliz al saber que volvería a ver al chico más adelante.

Después de eso no tardaron mucho en llegar a la iglesia, el pelicastaño tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo en ese lugar no estaba bien y sabía que esa sensación no era provocada solo porque ahora era un demonio. El chico se despidió de la monja no muy seguro de si debía de dejarla en ese lugar, mientras se marchaba escuchó a Asia despidiéndose de él diciéndole que guardaría el palito con el premio hasta su próximo encuentro.

-...Ese sitio no me da buena espina.-Dijo en voz alta el chico mientras volvía a casa.

- _Lo mismo digo compañero, ese sitio no esta bien_.-Le dijo Draigg que también había sentido algo raro en aquel lugar, habría que estar en alerta.

Por la tarde el Hyoudou acudió al edificio del club, al llegar se encontró con una seria Rias que lo miraba seriamente con los brazos cruzados por debajo de su abundante pecho. Al chico le cayó un buen regaño por parte de su ama por haberse acercado a una iglesia, la pelirroja le explico todo lo del conflicto entre demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos y como si un demonio era exorcizado por alguien de la iglesia desaparecía para siempre, seguramente la única razón por la que no lo habían atacado era por estar ayudando a aquella monja.

El chico pasó la tarde entrenando en el jardín trasero del edificio del club, hoy era su día de descanso pero tras sentir aquello cerca de la iglesia no se quitaba la sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir y por eso tenia que volverse más fuerte. Desde que Rias se enteró que estaba aprendiendo magia por su cuenta le dijo que podía usar ese lugar para entrenar, que había una barrera para que nadie de afuera se enterase de nada. El pelicastaño movía sus puños los cuales estaban rodeados de llamas, aun seguía con los entrenamiento de Ace para lograr dominaba lo básico de la magia de fuego, el pelinegro al ver lo rápido que avanzaba le había enseñado un par de cosas que ahora entrenaba con ahincó.

-Higan (Pistola de Fuego).-Puso sus dedos imitando la forma de una pistola y empezó a disparar pequeña esferas de fuego que daban en varios blancos que había colocado mientras se movía dando saltos y haciendo fintas, de 20 blancos había dado a 4 en el centro, 11 habían dado en la diana, 3 habían rozado la diana y había fallado 2 disparos.

-Ara ara, parece que tienes un gran talento para la magia Issei_kun.-Dijo de pronto Akeno apareciendo en el lugar con su típica sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

-Si, bueno...parece que también tengo el mismo talento para hacer enfadar a Buchou.-Respondió el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca aun recordando el regaño de la ojiazul.

-Buchou solo se preocupa por tu seguridad.-Le dijo la pelinegra con una amable sonrisa, fue entonces que la puerta de la salida trasera del edificio se abrió dejando salir a Rias.

-Akeno, creí que ya te habías marchado a casa.-Dijo la pelirroja antes de recibir como respuesta que la Himejima había recibido un aviso de un cliente para Issei, el chico se preparó y tomando su fiel bicicleta se puso en marcha.

El sol ya se había ido y el manto nocturno cubría cielo con sus pequeñas estrellas y una luna de cuarto creciente, el pelicastaño pedaleaba mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Asia. Al llegar al lugar tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo parecido a lo que sintió cuando llevó a Asia a aquella iglesia.

-Ise, ten cuidado.-Escuchó la voz de Mavis en su cabeza.

-Hay algo raro en ese lugar, ten cuidado.-Dijo ahora la voz de Natsumi haciendo que este tragase saliva.

-Recuerda que por el momento no podemos ayudarte en tus peleas, no bajes la guardia.-Dijo Ace con seriedad mientras el chico entraba en la casa.

Un horrendo y asqueroso olor inundó sus fosas nasales haciendo que tuviese arcadas, el lugar estaba silenció, lo único que lo guió fue una luz que provenía de una de las salas. Al entrar sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como había un hombre crucificado boca abajo en la pared, con sus tripas saliendo hacia afuera por una enorme herida en su estomago.

-Bienvenido, ¡bienvenido! ¡¿Que tenemos aquí, demonio_kun?!-Dijo alguien a su espalda haciendo que se diese la vuelta solo para encontrarse con un tipo de cabello blanco y mirada de loco.

El tipo se puso a cantar y bailar diciendo algo sobre matar y destripar demonios, el peliblanco era muy raro pero no por eso debía bajar su guardia y por eso su mano a su espalda estaba ahora mismo brillando ligeramente. El tipo termino su baile y se presentó con el padre Freed Zelzan y cuando Issei le preguntó porque había echo con aquel tipo este solo rió de forma escandalosa.

-¡¿Porque no debería haberlo echo?! Ese tipo solo era escoria, ¡escoria! Alguien que hace tratos con demonios ya no puede ser considerado humano por eso le di un gran final, jajaja.-El tipo empezó a reír haciendo gruñir al pelicastaño, Freed sacó de entre sus ropas una pistola y lo que parecía ser el mango de una espada.-Este es mi trabajo y puesto que he tenido la suerte de encontrar a un demonio_kun voy a divertirme mucho. ¿Debería batir el record de convertirte en un queso gruyer con mi linda pistola_chan, o debería batir el récord de rebanarte en pedazos con mi espada_kun? ¡Hyaaaaaa! No logro decidirme.-

-Estas como una cabra.-Dijo el pelicastaño haciendo que el peliblanco le mirase molesto.

-Y tu estas muerto demonio_kun.-Respondió apuntándole con su pistola, iba a apretar el gatillo pero de pronto se vio rodeado de pequeñas pelotas luminosas del tamaño de una canica.

-Me parece que no, Hidurama (Cuerpo en Llamas).-Dijo el chico haciendo que de pronto todas las pequeñas esferas de luz se incendiaren cubriendo a aquel tipo que se tiró al suelo mientras gritaba tratando de apagar el fuego.

El joven Sekyruuytei sonrió, su estrategia había salido bien, esta era una de las técnicas que le había enseñado Ace pero requería de un tiempo de preparación con una técnica llamada Hitarubi (Luz de Luciérnaga) que era con la que creaba aquellas pequeñas esferas antes de usar el Hidurama (Cuerpo en Llamas).

-¡Maldito demonio!-Gritó Freed con parte de su ropa quemada y con alguna que otra quemadura antes de empezar a disparar su pistola, Issei rápidamente se tiro al suelo y rodó hasta detrás de un sofá esquivando las balas de luz pero no se espero que el tipo se lanzaría como loco a por el con una espada de luz en sus manos, la esquivó por poco solo recibiendo un pequeño corte en un costado pero que dolía muchísimo.

-¡H-hyaaaaaaaaaa!-Fue el grito de alguien al entrar en la sala y ver aquel cuerpo colgando boca a abajo.

-¿Vayaaa? ¿No es la pequeña Asia_chan?-Dijo aquel tipo mientras la monja rubia seguía shockeada por lo que estaba viendo.

-P-padre Freed, ¿q-que es esto?-Preguntó la chica dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Ya veo! Todavía eres una principiante, este es nuestro trabajo Asia_chan, acabar con las escorias que hacen tratos con los demonios.-Dijo el peliblanco tratando de sonreír solo para soltar un gruñido de dolor, una de las quemaduras que le había echo el pelicastaño era en su cara y hacia que le doliese al tratar de sonreír; fue entonces que la ojiverde pudo ver al Hyoudou.

-¿Issei_san?-Preguntó al ver al chico que estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

-¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Acaso ustedes se conocen?-Dijo el tipo con cierto interés.

-Lo siento...Asia, no quería engañarte, yo soy un demonio.-Dijo el chico haciendo que la rubia abriese sus ojos con sorpresa mientras llevaba sus manos a su boca.

-¡Aaaaah! Demasiado drama, me aburro, ¡muere demonio de mierda!-De pronto el peliblanco atacó con una estocada recta hacia el pecho del pelicastaño que no tenia tiempo de esquivar.

-¡LO QUE TE ENSEÑÉ EL OTRO DÍA ISE!-Gritó Ace en la mente del joven mago que sabia que era eso o nada, justo antes de que la espada de luz fuese a atravesarlo su cuerpo perdió forma, en su pecho había un agujero pero este no había sido provocado por la espada del exorcista callejero sino que el pelicastaño había vuelto su cuerpo fuego perdiendo su forma física por un momento para evitar el golpe.

-Hiken (Puño de Fuego).-Un torrente de llamas brotó de su brazo quemando el brazo derecho del sacerdote que grito de dolor al ser golpeado, Issei tomó distancia mientras su cuerpo volvía a tomar forma física.

-¡Bastardo! !No me digas que ademas de ser una basura de demonio también eres un maldito mago!-Gritó el exorcista muy enfadado, la quemadura en su hombro dolía tanto que apenas era capaz de seguir agarrando su pistola.-¡Asia! ¡Ven aquí y cúrame!-

-Asia no tienes porque hacer lo que este chiflado dice.-Dijo el pelicastaño haciendo que la rubia lo mirase.-Yo seré un demonio pero nunca haría algo como lo que este tipo ha echo. Tu eres una buena persona Asia, no tienes porque estar con un tipo como ese.-

-Issei_san.-Murmuró la chica que en estos momentos no sabía que hacer, estaba confundida por todo lo ocurrido.

- _Compañero, puedo sentir varias presencias acercándose, creo que son aliados de eso loco exorcista_.-Le advirtió el dragón que estaba en lo correcto ya que varios ángeles caídos estaban en camino para ayudar al exorcista callejero; Un brillo rojo iluminó el lugar antes de que los demás miembros del club de lo oculto aparecieran en el lugar.

-Hemos venido ayudarte Hyoudou_kun.-Dijo Kiba mientras se colocaba a su lado con una espada en sus manos.

-Ara Ara, parece que esto es un gran problema.-Comentó Akeno mientras aparecía junto con Koneko.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Más y más, ¡sois como las moscas atraídas por la mierda! Os mataré, ¡os cortaré en pedazos!-Gritó un muy irritado Freed que sentía mucho dolor por las quemaduras.

De pronto una bola de poder demoníaco de color rojo con tintes negros cruzó al circulo mágico casi arrancándole la cabeza al exorcista que esquivó el golpe por muy poco. La ultima en aparecer fue Rias con una mirada para nada amable dirigida al sacerdote pero también estaba sorprendía al ver el estado en que este se encontraba mientras Issei al parecer solo tenia un pequeño corte. Freed tenia una gota de sudor cayendo por su sien, en su estado actual no podía luchar contra ellos todo por culpa de ese demonio que por lo visto también era un mago, fue entonces que todos sintieron como el grupo de ángeles caídos estabas ya cerca. Koneko le lanzó un mueble a Freed que fue tomado por sorpresa y derribado mientras Akeno abría un portal.

-¡Esperad! No puedo dejar a Asia aquí, dejad que ella venga con nosotros.-Pidió el pelicastaño antes de que la loli lo levantase con una sola mano y lo llevara hacia el circulo mágico.

-Eso es imposible Issei, solo los miembros de mi clan pueden usar este circulo mágico.-Dijo Rias mientras el circulo mágico empezaba a cumplir con su función.

-¡Asiaaaaa!-Gritó el chico mientras se revolvía tratando de alcanzar a la rubia.

-Issei_san...algún día, volvamos a vernos.-Dijo la chica con una triste sonrisa y lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Todos los miembros del séquito Gremory desapareció del lugar apareciendo de nuevo en el salón del viejo edificio de la escuela. El pelicastaño cayó al suelo cuando Kenoko lo soltó al fin, estaba de rodilla en el suelo, con sus puños apretados tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos, su cabello cubría sus ojos mientras su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Rias trató de acercase para explicarle y tratar de hacerle entender que un demonio y alguien de la iglesia no ser amigos, dio un paso pero antes de que pudiese acercarse todos pudieron sentirlo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!-Gritó con fuerza el chico dejando correr sus sentimientos, todos los presentes pudieron sentir como aumentaba la presión sobre ellos, el pelicastaño estaba dejando salir su poder mágico, todos estaban con los ojos como platos viendo como aquel poder mágico giraba furioso alrededor de su compañero.

-(E-esto es el poder mágico de Hyoudou_kun, es abrumador).-Pensó el rubio que ni siquiera era capaz de moverse del sitio.

-(C-como es posible que Isse_kun tenga semejante poder mágico).-Pensaba Akeno con los ojos muy abierto, ahora comprendía porque el chico no era capaz de usar el circulo mágico para teltransportarse, no era porque su poder fuese demasiado pequeño sino todo lo contrario, con tanto poder mágico se sobrecargaba cuando trataba de teletransportar a Issei.

-(Cuanto poder).-Pensaba una abrumada Koneko que estaba con una rodilla en el suelo.

-(Tanto poder mágico, fácilmente esta a la altura de un demonio de clase B o incluso A, ¿como es posible?).-Se preguntaba Rias mientras poco a poco el chico parecía calmarse y dejaba de expulsar su poder, cayó al suelo inconsciente, seguramente por agotamiento al liberar toda su rabia y frustración de esa forma.

Al día siguiente el chico despertó en su cama acompañado de cierta pelirroja que como era costumbre suya dormía completamente desnuda, sus instintos pervertidos habrían actuado sino fuese porque a su mente vino el recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Rias no tardó en despertar y tras vestirse explicó al chico que un demonio y alguien de la iglesia no podían ser amigos, que estaban en lados completamente opuestos de la balanza y que si seguía intentándolo habría grandes problemas.

Issei pasó el día entero entrenando para así poder mantener la mente ocupada, pero fue inútil, era incapaz de dejar de pensar sobre que estaría haciendo Asía y sobre como estaría. También le daba vueltas a lo que Rias le había dicho sobre que demonios y gente de la iglesia no podían ser amigos y esa idea no le gustaba para nada, varios de sus antiguos amigos eran creyentes, dos de ellos de echos eran hijos de un viejo sacerdote que era amigo de su abuelo. ¿Significaba eso que no iba a poder ver a ninguno de ellos nunca más? Esa idea no le gustaba para nada, ¿porque tenia que ser así? ¿Solo porque era una de las reglas del mundo al que pertenecía ahora? ¡Pues que le jodan! Su abuelo siempre se lo decía de niño, no dejes que el mundo te cambie, se tu quien cambie el mundo.

Para tratar de hacer que se concentrase más Igneel y Natsumi decidieron que ya era momento de empezar a preparar al chico para convertirlo en un dragon slayer, seria un proceso largo pero con la habilidad y talento que había demostrado el joven Hyoudou seguramente en unas semanas seria capaz de usar las técnicas más básicas de un dragon slayer. El chico se paso toda la mañana entrenando, cuando llegó el medio día se fue a un local de comida rápida a comer ya que sus padres hoy no estaban en casa, había ido a una hamburgueseria donde había comprado un menú. Se sentó en una mesa y sacó su teléfono para volver a leer el mensaje que le había llegado hace poco, era un mensaje de Yahiko, al parecer había encontrado una pista sobre la posible ubicación de uno de los libros y ahora mismo estaba investigando, decía también que cuando tuviese más información se podría en contacto. Issei guardó su teléfono y se dispuso a comer cuando a través de una de las ventanas del local pudo ver a cierta monja que parecía algo perdida.

El chico la llamó y la invitó a comer, era la primera vez que Asia probaba una hamburguesa y a Issei se le hacia muy gracioso las caras que ponía. Después de eso el palicastaño la llevó a un árcade que había cerca, disfrutaron de la tarde con los juegos del lugar, se tomaron fotos en una cabina y el ojicastaño le regaló un peluche de una de esas maquinas de gancho que hizo muy feliz a la monja. Después de eso los dos se sentaron en el banco de un parque que había cerca, Asia le contó su historia, de como por salvar la vida de un demonio fue expulsada de la iglesia y de como su mayor sueño era poder tener amigos y tener una vida normal.

-¡En ese caso yo seré tu amigo, Asia!-Exclamó el chico sorprendiendo a la ojiverde.

-Isseii_san, lo...¿lo dices de verdad?-Preguntó la chica con una pequeña lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Por supuesto! Seré tu amigo Asia, y volveremos a ir a comer hamburguesas juntos, ademas, aun tienes que ir a por tu premio, ¿recuerdas?.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa haciendo que la monja recordase que aun tenia aquel palito premiado.

-Eso no será posible.-Dijo de pronto alguien a sus espalda, al darse la vuelta con lo que Issei se topó fue con cierta ángel caída que le miraba desde arriba con cierto desprecio.-¿Como es que aun estas vivo? Ademas, ¿ahora eres un demonio? Que desagradable.

-Raynare_sama...-Dijo la rubia al ver como la pelinegra se acercaba a ellos.

-Vayámonos Asia, no hagas que malgaste mi tiempo.-Dijo Reynare con cara de pocos amigos.

-N-no, yo...yo no quiero ayudaros a matar más gente.-Dijo la rubia haciendo enfadar a la pelinegra.

-¿Eeeeh? ¡No me jodas! Ven aquí ahora Asia, nos vamos.-Dijo la mujer a quien se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-Ya has oído a Asia, ella no quiere saber nada más de ustedes, así que largo.-Dijo el pelicastaño poniéndose delante de Asia, inconscientemente había liberado algo de su poder mágico haciendo que la caído diese un paso atrás.

-Así que lo que dijo Freed era cierto, a parte de un demonio también eres un mago, y ademas también tienes un sacred gear, tendría que haberme asegurado de haberte matado pero esta vez no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.-Dijo Reynare convocando dos lanzas de luz en sus manos.

-Eso ya lo veremos, ahora yo no soy un simple humano que no puede defenderse, te haré pagar por lo de esa vez y por hacer sufrir a Asia.-Declaro el pelicastaño liberando más poder mágico dejando sin palabras a la caído, el chico fue rodeado de llamas, estaba listo para el combate pero Asia se puso en medio de él y Raynare.

-¡Basta! Esta bien, iré con usted Reynare_sama.-Dijo la monja antes de ir hacia la pelinegra a pesar de que Issei le dijese que no lo hiciese.-Muchas gracias por este día Issei_san, me he divertido mucho.-

-¡Espera Asia!-Gritó el chico pero fue demasiado tarde ya que tanto ella como la caído desaparecieron en un haz de luz.

El chico se quedó quieto en el lugar, sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados al igual que sus dientes, esta era la segunda vez que tenia que dejar ir a Asia, la segunda vez que según el la fallaba, sangre empezó a gotear de sus puños por la fuerza con la que los apretaba. Rias y los demás aparecieron el lugar, habían sentido la presencia de un ángel caído y habían acudido para ayudar a Issei al cual encontraron de pie en el lugar. Una vez más pudieron sentirlo, el poder mágico del pelicastaño se sintió en el lugar pero esta vez no se desbordaba sin control como en la noche anterior.

-Ya me he cansado, no pienso seguir quedándome aquí sin hacer nada.-Dijo el chico llamando la atención de los demás.-Voy a ayudar a Asia.-

-¡No puedes hacer eso Ise! ¿Es que no has entendido nada de lo que te expliqué esta mañana?!-Gritó Rias que no iba a permitir al chico irse.

-Si, lo entiendo perfectamente, ¡Y me da igual!-Exclamó el Hyoudou dándose la vuelta para mirarlos, lagrimas caían de sus ojos.-¡Asia es mi amiga y ella necesita mi ayuda, ya le he fallado dos veces y no pienso hacerlo una tercera! ¡No pienso abandonar a un amigo que necesita mi ayuda! ¡Me dan igual vuestras estúpidas normas, vuestra guerras y todas esas gilipolleces! ¡Si un amigo necesita mi ayuda no pienso abandonarlo y me da igual si el mundo entero se vuelve mi enemigo! ¡No pienso dar nunca la espalda a un amigo!-

El grupo se quedó sin palabras ante aquella declaración del pelicastaño que se empezó a marchar corriendo en dirección hacia la iglesia. Todos se quedaron quietos en el lugar, nunca pensaron que el Hyoudou atesorase tanto a aquellos a los que consideraban sus amigos. Kiba y Koneko se miraron, una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus rostros antes de empezar a caminar en la misma dirección que el Sekiryuutei.

-Yuuto, Koneko, ¿se puede saber a donde vais?-Dijo la pelirroja mientras los dos se marchaban.

-Bueno, no podemos dejar a nuestro compañero solo en esto, ¿no es así Koneko?-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo asentir a la pequeña albina.

-Sempai necesitará nuestra ayuda y es por eso que no podemos dejarlo solo en esto.-Dijo la neko antes de desaparecer en la distancia junto al caballero rubio.

-Ara ara, parece que en poco tiempo han formado fuertes lazos, ¿no lo crees Rias?-Dijo la Himejima con una sonrisa a la pelirroja que suspiró algo cansada pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-Eso parece, vamos Akeno, como su ama debo responder a los sentimientos de mis siervos.-Dijo la pelirroja antes de marcharse del lugar con la pelinegra.

Los relojes marcaban ya las 11 de la noche e Issei había llegado a la iglesia, por muy encabronado que estuviera no era un completo estúpido, simplemente entrar y tratar de arremeter contra todo lo que se pusiera en su camino no era buena idea por mucho que a Igneel y a Natsumi les pareciese buen plan. Afortunadamente contaba con la ayuda de Mavis quien era una gran estratega pero aun con su ayuda hacer esto solo iba a ser jodido, era una pena que aun no tuviese el suficiente poder para hacer que se manifestasen en el mundo real y pudiesen pelear, Mavis podía manifestarse gracias a sus propios poderes pero aun con esas ella no podía luchar.

-Parece que necesitas algo de ayuda Hyuodou_kun.-Dijo de pronto la voz de Kiba al llegar al lugar acompañado de Koneko.

-Kiba, Koneko_chan, ¿que hacéis aquí?-Preguntó el sorprendido chico mientras estos se acercaban.

-No podíamos dejar solo a un compañero y menos tras tan emotivo discurso.-Dijo el rubio con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-Ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, Issei_sempai.-Dijo la chica de ojos color avellana con su clásico rostro tranquilo.

-Kiba, Koneko_chan, muchas gracias.-Respondió el Hyoudou con una gran sonrisa que el caballero devolvió mientras la neko sentía sus mejillas algo cálidas.

-Dime, ¿tienes algún plan? No creo que sea buena idea simplemente entrar por las buenas.-Dijo Kiba mientras miraba desde el callejón en el que estaban la iglesia.

-No os preocupéis, de eso me encargo yo.-Dijo de pronto Mavis haciendo acto de presencia sorprendiendo al rubio y la albina.-Encantada de conoceros, mi nombre es Mavis, soy un hada que tiene un contrato con la familia Hyuoudou desde hace muchos años, soy quien ha estado ayudando a Isse_kun con su entrenamiento.-

-Y-ya veo, bueno, eso sorprende aun viniendo de una familia de magos.-Dijo el caballero rubio que recordaba como Issei les había contado sobre como había descubierto que su familia descendía de magos hace unas semanas.

-Entonces ¿cual es el plan?-Preguntó Koneko haciendo que la rubia la mirase.

-Es sencillo, entrareis tomando una formación de punta de lanza, según se tu eres bastante fuerte así que tomaras el frente encargándote de derribar lo que salga al paso.-Dijo Mavis haciendo asentir a la neko antes de mirar a los dos chicos.-Ustedes dos tomaran los laterales, es muy probable que ese exorcista callejero esté aquí también por lo que te pido Kiba_san que te encargues de él si nos sale al paso.-

-Entendido, yo me encargo.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Por ultimo, Isse_kun.-Dijo la maga mirando a su alumno.-Tu tienes la labor más importante, ese lugar debe estar plagado de exorcistas, tu que tienes ataques de área debes encargarte de estos y llegar hasta Asia_chan, ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto, Draigg, ¿cuantos Boost puedo acumular actualmente?-Preguntó el chico convocando su guantelete.

 _-Unos 3, después deberás usarlos antes de volver a recargar.-_ Respondió el dragón haciendo asentir al chico que preparó las 3 cargas.

-Si tenéis todo listo, adelante, id a rescatar a esa chica.-Dijo Mavis con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Los 3 se miraron antes de sonreír y asentir, se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal tomando la formación que les había dicho Mavis, Koneko derribo rápidamente la puerta de la verja y la puerta de la iglesia. Al entrar pudieron ver como el lugar estaba completamente vació pero una irritante risa les llamó la atención y aquel exorcista de cabellos blancos apareció, no tenía heridas por las quemaduras que el pelicastaño le hizo en su anterior encuentro por lo que seguramente habían obligado a Asia a curarle. Kiba no perdió el tiempo y como habían decidido se lanzó contra el exorcista mientras Koneko e Issei avanzaban no sin que antes Issei usase su Transfer para darle un pequeño aumento de poder al rubio. Mientras bajaba las escaleras con la loli recuperó la carga que había usado, abajo había una sala secreta y Koneko pudo notar como había gente detrás de la puerta.

-Mi turno, Transfer.-El guantelete brilló mientras el chico sentía el poder en su cuerpo, sus brazos fueron completamente rodeados de intensas llamas que poco a poco fueron rodeándolo a él también que se preparó par tomar un gran impulso.-¡Saikuron no honō (Ciclón de Llamas)!-

El pelicastaño salió disparado destrozando la puerta en el proceso, el chico giraba sobre si mismo mientras era impulsado por la llamas que ademas se expandían a su alrededor incendiando el lugar y golpeando a los exorcista que simplemente no habían podido hacer nada por defenderse. Issei paró de girar frenando en seco y parándose sobre sus pies haciendo que a la verdad una onda ígnea explotase a su alrededor mandando a volar a unos pocos exorcistas que se le venían encima.

-¡Asia!-Exclamó al chico al ver como la rubia se encontraba en una especie de cruz con Reynare a su lado.

-Que emotiva reunión, pero lamento comunicarte que ya es muy tarde, la ceremonia ha terminado.-Dijo la pelinegra que terminaba de introducir en su cuerpo una esfera de luz.

-Issei...san.-Apenas logró decir la chica que estaba completamente sin fuerza, de inmediato el pelicastaño acudió junto a ella sacándola de la cruz.

-Asia, vine a por ti, ya estoy aquí.-Dijo un nervioso ojicastaño que veía como la chica apenas era capaz de mantenerse despierta.

-Es inútil, el único destino de alguien a quien se le haya removido su sacred gear es la muerte, no puedes hacer nada.-Dijo Reynare con una sonrisa malvada antes de empezar a reír mientras se burlaba del chico y de todas las cosas que este hizo durante la cita que tuvieron.

Mientras la caída seguía y seguía burlándose Kiba llegó al piso de abajo tras haber despachado al exorcista que huyó como un cobarde, Koneko y él vieron como el pelicastaño tomaba a la monja entre sus brazos y la llevaba junto a ellos a paso lento. Reynare que vio esto sonrió mientras formaba una lanza de luz, esta vez no fallaría en acabar con el Hyuoudou, apuntaría directo a la cabeza. Kiba y Koneko gritaron para advertirle pero Issei no hizo caso mientras seguía avanzando hacia ellos, cuando la lanza de luz estaba a punto de golpear, de pronto simplemente se deshizo en el aire. Los ojos de la caído estaban abiertos como platos al igual que los de los compañeros de Issei que ya había llegado hasta ellos.

-Kiba, Koneko, por favor, cuidad de ella.-Dijo el chico una voz seria que les hizo tener una escalofrió, su rostro era parcialmente cubierto por sus cabellos mientras les entregaba a la rubia antes de darse la vuelta.

Reynare estaba asustada, no comprendía lo que pasaba, lanzaba y lanzaba más y más lanzas de luz pero todas simplemente se deshacían antes de golpear al chico que caminaba hacia a ella a paso lento haciendo que sus pasos resonasen en aquel lugar.

Boost.

Fue lo que todos escucharon e hizo que Koneko y Kiba se alarmaran, esa era una cuarta carga y se suponía que Issei solo era capaz de aguantar 3.

Boost.

El suelo empezó a temblar cuando el poder mágico de Issei se hizo presente ejerciendo una poderosa presión que hacia que incluso el suelo que pisaba se astillase a su paso.

Boost.

Fuera de la iglesia Rias y Akeno habían acabado con los demás ángeles caídos y fue entonces que sintieron el enorme poder que provenía de la iglesia.

-A-aléjate, ¡Aléjate de miiii!-Gritó Reynare cuando Issei se plantó delante suya con sus ojos llenos de furia e ira, el poder a su alrededor era abrumador pero lo que más miedo le daba a la caído eran los ahora rojizos ojos del Hyoudou.

-Esto es por mentirme, matarme y burlarte de mi, ¡Habashira (Columna de Fuego)!.-Gritó el chico dejando ir su poder.

La iglesia prácticamente voló por los aires cuando un enorme pilar de fuego ascendió hasta el cuelo llevándose consigo casi todo lo que había por encima de aquel cuarto subterráneo. Akeno y Rias que estaban fuera vieron con los ojos muy abiertos como ascendía aquel pilar de llamas hasta el cielo, ¿eso lo había echo Issei? Un lamentoso quejido llegó a los oídos de ambas y pudieron ver como tirada en el suelo se encontraba una caída que parecía increible que aun estuviese viva, tenia casi todo el cuerpo quemado, sus alas habían sido calcinadas y no había rastro de su pierna derecha. Su cuerpo emitió un pequeño brillo y sus heridas empezaron lentamente a ser curadas, las dos chicas iban a ir a por ella cuando de entre los restos de la iglesia salió cierto chico de cabellos castaño.

Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost.

Dacia una vez tras otra el guante en el brazo del chico que caminaba hacia el ángel caído, la pelirroja y las pelinegra vieron como el suelo bajo los pies del chico no es que se quemase, es que simplemente en cuanto ponía un pie en el suelo este acababa completamente carbonizado. Vieron como Issei alazo su brazo izquierdo donde las llamas empezaban a arremolinarse con rapidez.

Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost.

Las llamas formaron una enorme bola de fuego sobre la cabeza del chico, era como ver un maldito sol en miniatura que incluso se hacia un poco más grande mientras el chico terminaba de acercase a la pelinegra. Reynare suplicaba y suplicaba por piedad, incluso llegó hablar como si fuese Yuuma pero lo que ella no entendía es que eso solo hacia cabrear aun más al pelicastaño.

-Y esto, es por Asia, ¡ENTEI (Emperador de las llamas)!-Issei dejó el golpe cargado con todo su dolor, su ira, desesperación, frustración y tristeza contra la caído.

Sino hubiese sido por la barrera que rodeaba el lugar toda la cuidad habría sido iluminada con aquella técnica, las llamas arrasaban con todo a su paso creando un cráter por demás asombroso. El paso y los arboles cercanos eran reducidos a cecina antes de que incluso esta fuese consumida en la llamas del poderoso ataque del Issei. Tras explotar en una columna de fuego todos pudieron ver los resultados de aquella técnica, prácticamente la colina donde se encontraba aquella iglesia había sido destruida, un enorme cráter de al menos 10 metros de radio era lo único que se podía ver, de Reynare no había quedado nada al igual que de el paisaje. El resto del grupo no era capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra por lo que el lugar era un completo silencio hasta que oyeron como el cuerpo de Issei caía al suelo inconsciente.

-Ise.-Rias fue de inmediato a su lado para comprobar en que estado se encontraba, al parecer el chico solo se había desmayado por sobreesfuerzo.

-Buchou.-Dijo Kiba llegando al lado de la pelirroja con la monja en sus brazos.-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?-

-...Por supuesto que lo hay, no se las consecuencias que pueda traer esto pero, voy a resucitar a esta monja como uno de mis sirvientes.-Dijo la pelirroja mientras sacaba de su ropa una pieza de alfil.

Dos días más tarde cierto Sekyryuutei despertaba en su cuarto, miró el reloj de su pared y pudo ver que era por la tarde, fue entonces que recordó lo ocurrido hace unas noches y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Había fallado, le había fallado por tercera vez a Asia y esta vez ella había muerto, se sentía fatal, ¿de que demonios le había servido todo el entrenamiento sino no era siquiera capaz de ayudar a un amigo en apuros? Se levantó de la cama y vio una nota en su escritorio, quiso tomarla con su mano izquierda pero se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de mover ni de sentir el brazo entero.

-¿Porque no siento el brazo?-Se cuestionó el chico tocándose el brazo izquierdo con el derecho sin sentir nada en absoluto.

- _Da gracias que aun lo conservas._ -Dijo de pronto la voz Draigg.- _Desde luego, a quien se le ocurre hacer 10 cargas de Boost cuando apenas es capaz de almacenar 3. Tienes suerte de que tu brazo no estallara por no ser capaz de almacenar la energía, tendrás el brazo así por lo menos una semana.-_

Issei no pareció afectado por lo que le había dicho el dragón, ahora mismo la verdad poco le importaba, tomó la nota con la otra mano leyendo un mensaje de Rias que decía que una vez se despertase acudiese a la sala del club. El chico salió de la casa tras ponerse un cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo para que este no le estorbase, caminó con la cabeza agachada hasta el viejo edificio de la escuela donde tras abrir la puerta del salón del club sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi parecían apunto de salirse de sus cuencas.

Sentada en uno de los sofás del club se encontraba Asia vestida con el uniforme de la academia y riendo mientras comía unos dulces junto a a los demás miembros del club. Issei se había quedado clavado en el sitio, ¿era esto un sueño? ¿Lo era?

-¡Issei_san!-Exclamó la chica mientras se lanzaba a abrazar el confundido muchacho.

-A-asia, ¿d-der verdad estás aquí? ¿No es un sueño?-Dijo el chico mientras palpaba la cara de la chica a la que le hacia algo de cosquillas.-¿P-ero como...

-Resucité a Asia_chan con una de mis piezas, ahora ella es un demonio como nosotros.-Explicó Rias con una sonrisa, el pelicastañó volvió a mirar a la chica mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer pos sus mejillas.

-¡Asia!-Exclamó antes de abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a la chica con su brazo derecho haciendo que esta se sonrojara ligeramente.-E-estoy tan feliz.

-Si, yo también, Issei_san.-Dijo la ojiverde mientras sonreía, la escena de esos dos había que admitir enterneció a los demás miembros y a los que se encontraban en el grimorio del Hyoudou.

-Ahora Ise, tenemos que hablar sobre haber ignorado una orden de tu ama.-Dijo con seriedad la pelirroja, Issei dejó de abrazar a Asia y dio un paso al frente colocándose delante de la Gremory.

-Aceptaré cualquier castigo que me ponga Buchou pero no me arrepiento de nada, espero que eso sea capaz de entenderlo.-Dijo el Hyoudou con seriedad, el chico entendía que lo que había echo iba contra las "normas" pero no por eso sentía que había echo algo mal en ayudar a un amigo.

-No es un castigo, a partir de ahora Asia_chan está bajo tu responsabilidad, debes de encargarte de cuidar de ella, ¿entendido?-Dijo la pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía, el chico estaba algo des colocado pero sonrió y asentó con la cabeza.

-No dejaré que le pase nunca nada malo a Asia, Buchou, tiene mi palabra.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de espíritu.

Todos empezaban a celebrar la unión de la chica al club con una pequeña fiesta con te y pastas. Sentada en su escritorio Rias tenia ciertos pensamientos en su mente, ¿haría Issei lo mismo por ella si se encontrase en una situación similar a la de Asia? ¿Estaría bien pedirle ayuda si es que fuese así?

Mientras tanto en otro punto de Japon cierto joven de cabellos naranjas sonreía ante lo que tenia en sus manos, un pequeño libro que le había costado sangre, sudor y lagrimas conseguir pero que al fin había obtenido, ahora debía llevárselo a su legitimo propietario.

* * *

 **-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY hasta aquí este nuevo cap y saga de Asia terminada. Poco a poco empezamos a ver los progresos de Issei ademas de que cuando se cabrea...bueno que os esperéis es un Dragneel, Reynare acabó bien rostizada por todas sus maldades. Durante este cap ademas os he hablado de los viejos amigos de Issei, uno de ellos ya sabéis quien es puesto que es Irina, pero los demás son una sorpresa aunque de dos de ellos ha dado bastantes pistas, ¿seréis capaces de adivinar quienes son? También Yahiko ha encontrado un libro más, ¿quienes serán los nuevos maestros de Issei? Pues nada gente, no me queda mucho más que decir a excepción de lo de siempre, si os ha gustado el cap, o no, queréis darme ideas, opiniones o sugerencias, siempre leo y respondo todos vuestros reviews. Se despide un día más AkumaNoRyu, cuidaos mucho, no os olvidéis pasaros por mis otros fics si aun no lo habéis echo y hasta pronto, ja ne.**

 **Sasuke75249:** Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the chapter, in the future more characters for One Piece will appear but I do not know if I will include Shank or White Beard.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, tengo algo pensado para aquellos que están en los libros pero eso se verá más adelante, y si, Issei sigue siendo pervertido pero ahora se controla más.

 **Ronaldc v2** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y ya veréis la que tengo planeado para esa batalla, sin duda Raiser no sabe la que se le viene encima.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia hasta el momento.

 **x29:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, desgraciadamente yo soy de esos que tardan en actualizar pero al menos trato de no abandonar ningún fic. Tengo pensados personajes de muchas series, de Magi incluida, tengo a cierto personaje listo para aparecer más adelante.

 **Sumoner. Dante:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, primero, no se de donde te has sacado lo de los 10 libros ya que no he dicho cuantos libros serán. Y con respecto a la ropa de Issei no te preocupes, para este tipo de historias me gusta darles su propio estilo y no usar simplemente la de otros personajes.


End file.
